


Lady Rutherford

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, MC has magic, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Elaine Snow grew up in the wilderness of Washington State, now, at 19, she has fallen through a rift while Hiking and has been on her own in the Frostbacks for a month before being found by Maxwell Trevelyan and his companions.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astuarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Barris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354306) by [sarenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka). 

> I wish I could claim this idea, but this all thanks to Lady Barris by sarenka. I've used as much of the same systems she has also put into place, (plumbing) as I thought necessary.
> 
> Some chapters co-wrote with sutsop!

_ Drip. Drip. Drip.  _ The incessant dripping sound was making Elaine Snow grumble in her sleep as she reached for the comforter she surely must've kicked away in the night. When she reached across her bed, she felt something soft, but soaking wet. Opening one of her eyes was probably a bad idea as she snapped awake and scurried to the base of a tree. She forgot it had rained the night before.

_ Right. Clusterfuck city. _

She had forgotten she hadn't slept in a real bed since she was thrown through a sickly yellow-green hole in a cave wall. A month ago. She pulled her hiking pack from the ground and dug out her torch, thankful she remembered to pack extra batteries. The sun was just behind the mountain peak beyond the treeline in front of her. She suddenly thanked God for being raised by a single father who liked to hunt as she heard her snare had caught something.

An hour later she was pulling the rabbit off of her small fire and digging in. She still had no idea where she was and she felt filthy. That's when she heard voices in the distance. 

Quickly, she kicked a pile of dirt over her fire and picked up the bow she had found on some dead soldier whom had been killed by some sort of fireball to the face. He had been indiscernible, but had provided a weapon Laney knew how to use. Also a cloak that had proven much warmer than the light hoodie she had been wearing. 

Hiding behind a large, moss-covered tree that had fallen over, she evened her breathing as the voices grew closer. 

As if he heard her call, the little pup she had rescued two weeks before from drowning, came bounding out of the trees with fervor barking and licking her as Laney tried to shush her companion. "Jack, shhh." She said to the brown and white puppy, who just wiggled his whole ass at her as he panted and sat.

Unfortunately, Jack's tiny barks didn't go unnoticed as Laney heard the pull of cold steel and a male voice that sounded like it should be on BBC. "Come out, or I'll run you through!" Laney stood with her hands above her head as she dropped the arrow in her hand, but held fast to her pilfered bow. Jack just jumped around the young man and his companions, licking at their boots.

"Pish! It's just another refugee." A girl with pointed ears and choppy blonde hair said as she lowered her own bow and unknocked an arrow. 

"Cold, scared. Haven't seen another person since the soldier by the river. He was lifeless, cold. Dead." A boy in a wide rimmed said, almost as if he was reading her thoughts, he continued. "Fell through a green hole. She fell through a rift from her own world, has been out here for thirty-four days." He said again and the rest of those with their weapons poised, lowered them. Laney lowered her own hands as Jack finally sat down on her dirty hiking boots. 

"We should take her back with us, Sparky. She seems to have excellent survival skills." A short man with a large crossbow said. "What's your name?" He asked noting the long, deep scratch marks that came down over her right eye and stopped at her chin. The scratches she received just as she fell on top of some hideous monster. It had slid across the ice she landed on towards her just before taking four great claws across her face. Laney was lucky she could still see.

Her eyes darted between the five of them. The boy in front with the sword seemed to be the leader, the rest seemed to follow him. The girl with the choppy hair seemed to look her up and down in disgust, probably because she hadn't had a proper shower in a month. The man with the beard was picking some herbs Elaine had used to make tea. The short man was talking to the one with the sword and the one with the wife hat before they both turned to her. "Elaine… Elaine Snow. This is Jack, I rescued him from the river. Hasn't left my side since." She said meekly as she picked up the arrow she dropped, returning it to her quivre and scooped up her dog. 

"I'm Max. A mabari pup, we don't see them much in the Frostbacks. Must have been separated from its mother in the chaos. Where did you come from?" Maxwell asked as he cocked his head as he noticed her strange attire, his dark curls falling over his face. 

"I was hiking with my friends before college was to start. We got separated… I fell… oh God. Mads!" She cried out hoarsely as she began to sob. The choppy haired girl picked up the grey cloak she had abandoned on a branch and covered her with it before sticking her tongue out at the men. "She's comin back to Skyhold, ya daft tits. We can't leave her out here." She said as she led her back to their horses.

"Sera! What are you doing?" The one named Max asked as Laney was helped up onto a palomino horse, Sera following, sitting in the saddle. 

Two days passed and they were finally coming upon a large castle? Elaine couldn't explain what she saw this late, she hadn't slept in awhile. Sera, the blonde elf girl, had lent Elaine some clean breeches and she had finally been able to bathe when they made camp near a river the day before. Her hair was still in tangles, but it was no longer black and covered in mud and muck. Her golden curls had been washed with soap smelling of lilac and roses. 

"Welcome to Skyhold, Lady Elaine." Maxwell had said as they reached the portcullis. She followed a dark-skinned woman in a floor-length nightgown through the castle to 'her chambers' and was told to stay put until she was retrieved in the morning. Jack had spared no time making himself comfortable on the giant four-poster bed. Elaine dropped her pack into the empty closet before stripping off her clothes. 

A bath had been drawn for her, she had overheard Maxwell tell some maids that Lady Elaine was an important new addition to the Inquisition. She had wondered what he meant, deciding to ask him about it the next day. 

She sunk into the hot water, careful of the still-sore face as she pulled her knees to her bare chest and just let everything out she had been holding in the last month. Elaine cried, and she cried until the water in the copper tub began to cool before she washed her hair with the liquid soaps and oils that had been left with a few towels. She was sure she was going to die out in the wilderness.

When she was finished bathing, the maids had returned and emptied the tub. It had to be close to midnight. She looked at here in the full-length mirror; her body had thinned so much since she fell through what Maxwell explained was a rift into their world. She forwent the underclothes they had given her and just dug through a dresser until she found a large, loose cotton shirt. Pulling it over her head, the fabric barely touched her thighs as she pulled the soft covers away and lay in the very soft bed, Jack snuggling in under her chin.

She didn't know what awaited her in the morning, but she knew she was safe here, at least for now. Maxwell seemed to believe her, but maybe he had people to answer to? She thought about what she was going to say when they woke her in the morning as she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	2. The Inquisitor's Cousin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Trevelyan is trying to pass off Elaine as his cousin. Talks begin and a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is not a bitch! She's just overwhelmed with everything that has happened to her and has finally come to the conclusion she doesn't trust Solas and his bald egghead.

A light knock and the clank of metal against wood woke Elaine from her nightmare-filled sleep. "Y-yes? Come in." She said as she sat up in bed, Jack still asleep on her lap. A man in some sort of lion armor barged in with Josephine on his heels-- she only remembered Josephine because she had been the woman who had shown her to her room. 

"Commander Cullen! She's probably not--" Josephine tried to stop the tall blonde man from barging into Laney's room. He turned his head towards the massive bed as she pulled the covers off and dangled her bare legs over the side, trying not to be amused at the way he blushed when his eyes raked her from toes to head, stopping at the long thin claw scars on the left side of her face. The scars made the left side of her mouth turn down at the corner.

"My--My apologies my Lady. He said as he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Elaine shook out her now extremely wild golden curls as Josephine rolled her eyes and the Commander was enraptured by the tiny dog licking his boots. Elaine cleared her throat at him as Josephine held out a dress for her to wear.

"Commander, are you going to watch her dress?" Josephine asked, sarcasm apparent in her smooth voice. 

"If you like, you can take Jack with you, Commander. He would enjoy it." Elaine said shyly as she stood and Josephine took her measurements. The Commander smiled at her in pure excitement when he got leave to take the mabari pup with him. "Why did he barge in here like that, Josephine? Worried I'm going to run off?" Elaine asked as Josephine pulled the dress over her head and laced up the back; it was a simple blue dress with a split up her right leg, probably to show off the matching slippers. 

Elaine was suddenly thankful for the straight blade that was left in her small bathroom with her soaps. She had been able to shave her legs. "Lord Maxwell has told his inner circle you are his newest advisor, My Lady. He said you are his cousin?" Josephine gave her a knowing look.

"Ah, yes. His mother and my mother are sisters." Elaine said, carefully reciting the lie Maxwell had devised. She was Lady Elaine Snow of Ostwick, wherever that was. She was a horrible liar and she knew it. Josie pulleda comb out, but it didn't help to quell the curls into submission, only made the tangled mess a little better. Josephine led Elaine to what she called the war room. 

"We know she isn't your cousin, but that fact doesn't leave this room." A woman with short black hair said, Cassandra… that was her name. Elaine was sat in a chair next to a window that looked out into a beautiful garden courtyard.

"We can't spare someone to follow her around to protect her, what will be done about this? We all know what happens when some of the men get too much drink in them..." Josephine said as she pointed the tip of her quill in the air as she spoke. 

Maxwell was deep in thought as his advisors looked into him expectantly. He was older than her by a year, maybe two, but looked as if he carried the world on his shoulders. When he finally spoke up, the room softened.

"What if we arranged a marriage for her?" He said excitedly. 

_ Of course, because an arranged marriage is sure to last, Max. _She thought as she sat, her legs crossed and a puppy sleeping on her lap. Cullen hadn't stopped his obvious gawking since she walked in. 

"Who would marry her though, Inquisitor?" Leliana, their spymaster, asked as she studied Elaine silently. "She doesn't even sit like a lady." She said, nodding to Elaine's crossed legs and bare feet, she had given up on the pinching slippers and left them in her chambers, much to Josephine's dismay. 

That's when Elaine stood and stepped up to the war table in between Cullen and Maxwell, shooting daggers at Leliana, who frightened her, and Cassandra, who… also frightened her a bit. "I may be a woman, and for all anyone knows besides those in this room, I am of 'noble birth'. That said, I refuse to sit by while you speak as though I am not here. I am not some helpless damsel who sits still to look pretty. I will agree to the marriage only for my safety in the hold of Skyhold and for Maxwell." She said as she accidentally brushed by Cullen as she turned towards the doors to leave. "I'll be in the kitchens. Find me when you have decided… _ things. _" She said as she left. 

Cullen watched with what he found to be pride as she gracefully left the war room. "So who will marry Lady Elaine? It must be someone who must be in the higher ranks, someone with the ability to protect her by the mention of his…" Maxwell began until he saw Cullen still looking at the now closed door. 

"Cullen will marry Lady Elaine."axwell said, making Cullen snap his head back towards the Inquisitor. 

"The Inquisition's Commander _ would _ be perfect. She wouldn't need to make up a story of how they met since all of Skyhold believes she is Maxwell's cousin." Leliana said as Cullen groaned into his gloved hands. She did some to him, _ the her hips moved and those womanly curves… _

Cullen nodded and went in search for her wild curls.

*****

Elaine had every intention of going to the kitchens, she really did. Until she found herself outside the stables, then climbing the stone steps to the battlements, still barefoot. A guard bowed to her before continuing his patrol as she leaned against the stone wall overlooking the valley. The sun was high in the sky, but the cold wind bit at her scarred face. 

She had been sitting on the wall for hours before the bald elf she met that morning at breakfast sidled up to her. "You look as if you have had a tiring day, Lady Elaine." His voice made her jump.

"I am not in the mood for a lecture about my behavior, messere Solas. I am waiting on my cousin to make a decision on my future at Skyhold. And to see how long it takes for them to find me." She said, dismissing the ornery elf. Solas waited a beat before turning and leaving her to her own devices. 

As the sun dipped below the mountain, turning the sky a pink-orange color, she decided it best to head back to her rooms. Her cellphone was still in her pack with her headphones and it should still have plenty of battery for her to listen to downloaded music. She thought maybe she could get away with dancing around in the shirt she claimed for sleeping and some leggings while no one watched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is that girl who is a badass in front of others, but will dance by herself around her huge suite and jump on the bed when no one is around. Some CullenxElaine fluff next chapter!


	3. Getting to know Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine spends the day before her wedding avoiding Vivienne in Cullen's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story! Just one more chapter after this until the wedding and three until the Ball at Halamshiral with a tiny time skip before.

Elaine had pulled one of the wooden chairs out onto her balcony and as she dug out her cellphone and turned it on, a picture of her and her dad on their Disney cruise was still her wallpaper. She had heard the rumors already circulating about the Inquisitor's Cousin getting married. The story was she was brought here to make an advantageous match. 

She hadn't stuck around the gossiping Frenchies long enough to find out  _ who _ she would be marrying in just two days time. She wished she could text her dad about everything she had been through in the past month; she wasn't sure he'd be proud of her for surviving for so long; or scared for her because of the situation she was in. She looked at her text messages, the last text she had sent was to her dad:

**Laney: Hey! Made it to the campsite in one piece! I will see you in a week! I love you! :***

**Daddy: I love you too, Laney bear. Have fun and be safe!**

She read and reread it for awhile as well as going through the pictures on her phone. She was sobbing by the time she heard her heavy door creak open and Jack bounded his little body across the balcony to her. She turned to see Cullen standing in her doorway. "I see you've found me." She said as she wiped her nose with the handkerchief Max had given her.

"Max said your maid was turned away a few minutes ago. I wasn't sure if anyone had found you and told you the news yet." Cullen said as he leaned against the stained glass door frame. 

"That the decision has been made? I heard. Didn't stick around to find out  _ who _ the poor guy was. Most of them graciously flee when they see what a demon did to my face." Elaine said as she turned to look at him, Cullen's eyes were solemn. 

"They're just scars, Elaine. You survived a demon attack. Not many do." He said before offering her his hand. "Come on, it's cold." He said, smiling at her. She took his hand and he led her into her room. 

"It's me. Maxwell chose me for you." Cullen said as he sat next to Elaine on her couch. He moved a strand of hair out of her face, pushing behind her ear. She liked Cullen enough, for only knowing him for half a day. He was sweet in the way he spoke to her. 

"Have you had supper yet?" Cullen asked after a long, companionable silence. 

"No. I have been in here thinking of my dad. Er- my father. He and I were very close. My mother died when I was little. It was always just me and him, and now I don't know what possibly could be going through his head now." Elaine said and Cullen took her hand and laid a gentle kiss on her hand. 

"I wish I could've known the man who raised such a fiery spirit. Until tomorrow, Lady Elaine." He said before laying her hand on her lap and leaving her and Jack sitting in front of the fire. His touch seared her. He was kind, gentle and didn't answer at her scarred face. His golden eyes bore into her blue ones.

The next morning, Elaine woke and had actually had a decent night's sleep for the first time since landing in Thedas. She stretched and decided on a shower. 

After taking a quick shower and braiding her hair, she pulled on a pair of clean leggings and one of her own camisoles before turning her phone on and calling Jack over to her as she pulled on the sneakers that were in her closet now that she had emptied her hiking pack and had the clothing that was in it washed. It felt good to wear an underwire again. Her ample chest was back where it should be. 

Elaine was determined to have a good day today, no matter what. She was getting married to a handsome man the next day, and Madame Vivienne had to have her after lunch for a dress fitting. 

Her phone said it was five am back home, so it seemed her clock was still close to accurate as she bounded down the steps out of the great hall with Jack at her heels and earbuds playing  _ Scars to your Beautiful _ by Alessia Cara on repeat.

She didn't know why, but the song gave her hope as she jogged to the stairs nearest the stables. She was going to use her pent up energy to exercise and dance without a care. She sang along as she got onto the battlements, though she ran into something very solid before falling backwards. 

Cullen smirked at her before offering her a hand up. He was picking up what looked like the remnants of a broken box and putting it into a garbage bin, or what she assumed was one. Elaine pulled her earbuds out as she noticed Cullen averted his eyes from her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Cullen! I didn't see you." Elaine said as she tried to help him clean up the broken box. Jack trying to eat Cullen's mantle made the man laugh.

"Not your fault, Lady Elaine. What are you doing up here?" He asked, taking in her attire.

"Exercise, running. Like training to be a healthier individual." She said as she followed him into the tower she had sat by all day the day before. 

The tower was an office, a ladder leading up to a loft with a brand new roof. "Has Madame de Fer told you about the upcoming ball we are to attend?" He asked, still taking in her thin frame as she sat in his desk chair.

"I'm hiding from her. She wants to put me on a pedestal and try on dresses all day!" Elaine said as she plucked a book from the pile of them closest to Cullen's desk as he chuckled.  _ Tale of the Champion  _ by  _ Varric Tethras _ . "Wait… Varric writes?!" She exclaimed to Cullen's amusement as she put her feet up on his desk with the book in her hands.

"That's the story of Marianne Hawke, she was a very funny woman when I met her back in Kirkwall. She left Skyhold just before you arrived, headed to Weisshaupt fortress to the North." Cullen explained to Elaine, who was no longer listening, buy was reading the book and shushing him. 

Hours passed and Cullen still hadn't made Elaine move from her spot at his desk. She had fallen asleep after their lunch, with her head on his desk. Cullen had covered her with his mantle when she began to shiver and Vivienne had popped by looking for her, but Cullen sent her away with a promise to have Elaine go to her after their evening meal. 

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw a lion tattoo clawing its way out of the waistband of her leggings and taking up most of her back as she leaned her head against his desk, asleep. Mia would call them a match made in the heavens if she ever found out. He had chanced a listen to the strange white things that she had in her ears when she ran into him. It seemed to be some kind of music. 

Elaine woke just as their evening meal arrived in Cullen's office. She pulled the mantle around her before noticing Cullen hand taken off his armor and was only wearing breeches and a cotton shirt. The sun had begun its descent behind the Frostbacks. "I'm sorry." She said as she shook her head.

"It's alright. I didn't want to wake you. Vivienne came by; I told her you would see her after supper." Cullen said as he ogled her stretching.

"Do I have to? Can't I get married in this?" Elaine complained as she laid her forehead against the cool wooden desk. 

"It doesn't matter to me if you wear breeches or a dress, Elaine. I thought we could get to know each other better and eat our supper here." He said as he placed a bowl of something mouthwatering in front of her. She nodded before taking the spoon from Cullen and ate with a hunger she hadn't felt in a couple days. They talked about their families and growing up before he sent her back to Vivienne.

Vivienne was excited to see her after supper. Looking at the fabric she realized that she didn't know what Thedosian weddings entailed.

"I see you spent the day with your intended, my dear. How wonderful that you two are getting to know each other!" Vivienne said as she held gold brocade in her hands. 

An hour later, Elaine was sitting on her couch in just a short silk shift as Vivienne stood in front of the seamstress with crossed arms. "I am not one for long dresses, Viv! I am  _ not _ wearing a corset! You can't--" that was when Cullen walked in with Max right behind him.

"We can hear you on the other side of the Keep, is everything alright, ladies?" Max asked as he looked at the scene before him; the colored silks and brocade had been tossed aside and a corset had been thrown across the room. Elaine sat on her long plush couch with a pair of large metal fabric scissors. 

"Weddings work differently where I'm from. She wants me to wear colored silks, but where I'm from it's traditional to wear white on your wedding day. It's  _ MY _ and Cullen's wedding, Vivienne. I will not wear a corset or any sort of silk brocade." Elaine said as she stared down the court enchanter.

Something sparked in Elaine's hand and it seemed to frighten her. As she rubbed her fingers together. "Ow!" She rubbed her fingers together. Vivienne looked at her curiously and then looked back at Cullen and Max. 

"She is not budging, Inquisitor." Vivienne said when Elaine regained herself. 

"Out, all of you." Cullen growled as Max and Vivienne led the Seamstress out of the large bedroom. He closed the door before going to Elaine, who dropped the scissors on the carpet under her feet and sat with her face in her hands.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short wedding prep chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome, here is a second chapter for the day! 
> 
> Comments and critique is always welcome. I won't get better if you don't tell me what could be improved!

Elaine woke the next morning and got to work. She wasn't going to major in fashion design for no reason as she looked over the four dress choices she was given. Elaine got an idea and was thankful that lace wasn't a foreign concept as she began to cut the tiny holding-stitches of the lace of one dress.

Josephine found her two hours later sewing the final pieces together. The dress was on a seamstress' mannequin and Josephine made a face as she looked over the elegant, but thin gown. "I've never seen a design like this, My Lady. It is elegant but doesn't require so much fabric." 

Josephine said as she saw Elaine had taken an ivory nightgown and cut the lace away from another gown so precisely that she could just pull the lace over the nightgown and sew it together. It was simple and elegant as it was, even if a little impractical with the entire back of the dress dipping to where her hips were. Vivienne would probably hate the simplicity of the lace gown, but Josephine knew that Elaine was from a different world.

"This is what women wear to their weddings where I'm from. It's not as thick or as heavy as the gown Vivienne wanted me to wear." Elaine said as she stepped back to look at her handiwork. A jeweled belt was tied around the waist of the dress, a pair of simple silk slippers sat next to the mannequin. 

She knew she had some extra time as her maid, Gwyn, brought in her breakfast. "Is Vivienne mad at me?" Elaine asked as Josephine sat across from her at the small table in her living quarters. 

"I don't believe so. If she is, she'll get over it when she sees you should be a seamstress yourself. However your appointment as Resource Advisor is not without its perks, My Lady. You are required to attend the private meetings in the war room and a desk is being made for you to go into the office space between the hall and war room. The Commander commissioned the desk himself, a wedding gift." Josephine said as she watched as Elaine poured a spoonful of sugar into her oats and added some fresh blueberries. 

"Is that why the seamstress sent up quite a lot of everyday clothing, as well? Some of it looked very comfortable." She asked before beginning to eat. Josephine nodded, noticing that Elaine had on a pair of grey breeches and a loose shirt that fell off of one of her shoulders, the obvious lion tattoo made Josephine smile as Elaine bent over to eat over her bowl. She even had a pair of black boots on. 

They sat discussing the current influx of resources for the Inquisition just as they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Gwyn opened the door before leading a woman with mousy hair was announced. "Lady Mia, mistress. Your betrothed's sister." Gwyn said before bowing and leaving.

"Welcome to Skyhold, Lady Mia." Elaine said beaming at her. Mia smiled as Elaine crossed the room and embraced her. 

"I couldn't let my younger brother get married without his family. Branson is keeping him busy, and Rosalie is in the hall drooling over the Inquisitor. Oh my, what a beautiful dress!" Mia said as she noticed the gown across the room on the mannequin. 

"Thank you, Lady Mia. It is so nice to finally meet you. I am Lady Elaine Snow, Maxwell Trevelyan is my cousin." She said as she sat on the couch. Cullen had told her about his siblings in South Reach the night before. 

"You came all this way in just three days? Must've been a rough journey." Josephine said as she gathered her things and moved them to the table. 

"Not so far, it was by carriage, so we slept when we could. I do hope to stay a while, I came to help Lady Elaine prepare for her wedding." Mia said as she looked at the backless dress once more. Her lithe fingers dancing over the flowers of the lace. Elaine knew the instant she met Mia they would be close, so without further delay, they began to make her ready. The maid brought in makeup that Elaine barely recognized as such, and the three women got to work. They were soon joined by Vivienne, who loved the dress. 

Elaine was thankful she spent the day before with Cullen. She wasn't marrying a complete stranger any longer, but someone she trusted and was close to friendship with. Mia was awed by the intricate lion tattoo on her back as they helped her into her dress before doing her hair. Her golden curls were put up in an intricate braided bun and her heart began to race for what was ahead of her.


End file.
